


Take Comfort In Chaos

by whenidance



Series: Journey [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenidance/pseuds/whenidance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt tasted like rainwater and watermelon and lemonade and Blaine's whole summer would be remembered based on this, not working at theme parks in the heat of summer singing with stupid girls like the previous six weeks had been, just this moment, standing in the rain, kissing Kurt like his life depended on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Comfort In Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Follows Crisis Is A Right Of Passage, but all you need to know is Blaine’s parents are never home and Blaine has a waterbed. Some downloads: lyrics at the beginning are from [Sister Hazel’s _Effortlessly_](http://www.mediafire.com/?h67f991phnrkzrr) and [Bob Sinclar’s _Sounds of Freedom_](http://www.mediafire.com/?rbn8r7ei7lnnt70) is the song dorky!Blaine dances to.

_I won't be so hard on me today; I start to take myself so seriously  
shouldn't be so hard just to be effortlessly_

Kurt Hummel was sick of summer and the unfortunate heatwave that had settled over Ohio. Luckily, his boyfriend was very in tune to that fact.

There were two weeks left before school started up, and the August heat was practically stifling. Rachel had organized an afternoon get together for New Directions to get caught up before school started - between family trips and summer jobs and everything else that went along with summer, a catch up was definitely needed. Despite Kurt's protests to have the party _indoors_ , Rachel had insisted on holding it at one of the pavilions at the local park. "At least there's shade," Blaine had pointed out as Kurt pulled the Navigator into a parking spot.

"Wasn't it supposed to rain today?" Kurt asked with a scowl, glancing up at the sky, which didn't have a cloud in sight. "Stupid weathermen. It would be nice to get out of this."

"I thought you'd be happy to catch up with your friends," Blaine teased, knowing that wasn't the point at all.

"I'd be happy to catch up somewhere inside, where there's AC blowing constantly." He grabbed the fruit salad he'd made from the backseat, along with Blaine's store-bought (though still delicious) cupcakes. “Plus, now that you’re done with Six Flags for the summer, I was hoping to spend all of my free time with you until school started up,” Kurt added, pouting a bit.

Blaine walked around to Kurt’s side of the door and squeezed his hand, smiling. “I’ll come up with an excuse to get us out of here when it gets too painful.”

It didn’t exactly work out that way. Two and a half hours in, Puck was playing iPod DJ, and the music was probably a bit too loud for the public setting, but no one had come to ask them to turn it down. _Sound of Freedom_ was playing, and the majority of New Directions, plus Blaine, were dancing in the grass next to the pavilion. Kurt had refused to dance with Blaine because of the heat, and he was sitting underneath the pavilion on a bench, and Rachel was excitedly telling Mercedes a story as they cooled off with sodas. Blaine could tell Kurt was zoned out and not listening, half watching Blaine instead.

Blaine stepped back from the group a bit so he could see Kurt better, and Kurt caught his eye and looked on warily. “ _Everybody’s freeeeeeeee to feel good_ ,” Blaine sang along, staring straight at Kurt and moving to the music, shaking his shoulders a little bit. Kurt rolled his eyes, as if he couldn’t believe that Blaine knew all of the words, but hey, he had varied music tastes. _Time to get down the dance floor, come on let yourself go, sweat till you can't sweat no more_. He continued dancing, thrusting his hips a little, causing Kurt to shake his head and bury his face in his hands. Blaine guessed he had embarrassed Kurt with his dancing enough and decided to rescue Kurt like he promised he would.

Blaine grabbed two bottles of water from the cooler before walking over. "Ladies," he started, smiling brightly at them. "Do you mind if I steal Kurt from you for a while?"

The girls shook their heads and waved goodbye to the pair. As they walked off, Kurt asked, "Are you taking me somewhere that at least has a fan? You’re all sweaty from dancing like a dork. Must you do that wherever we go?" Kurt sounded scandalized, but Blaine could see the corners of his mouth attempting to smile. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and thrust it at Blaine, motioning for him to mop up the sweat practically dripping from his face.

Blaine grinned and shoved a bottle of water into Kurt's hand, taking the handkerchief with his other. "No fan, but I'm thinking it will be cooler. Walk with me."

Kurt followed Blaine to the very edge of the park, past the soccer field and playground and workout stations. Blaine started down a hill and halfway down, Blaine checked to see where Kurt was. He was still at the top of the hill staring at Blaine through his sunglasses like he was crazy. "Blaine, where are you taking me? They'll come looking for my body eventually."

"Shut up. Just trust me." Blaine said as he held out his free hand. Kurt started walking gingerly down the hill, ignoring Blaine and his outstretched hand. Kurt reached the bottom before Blaine and took a sip from his water bottle while he waited.

Blaine led them to a row of trees and bushes that had a tiny pathway cut in. "Come on," Blaine insisted, holding out his hand again, and this time, Kurt took it and followed him down the path.

Once they reached the end of the path, Blaine stopped and let go of Kurt's hand, looking around to see if it was as he remembered. The path led straight to a trail, going off in either direction, and the foliage was thicker than he remembered - the trees on either side of the trail now grown up high to form a sort of canopy above them, the whole trail shaded from the sun, only bits of light twinkling in. He could hear birds chirping and the sound of a brook off in the distance, so it hadn't run dry.

"Blaine, this is beautiful," Kurt said slowly, taking off his sunglasses and putting them in his shirt pocket. "How did you know it was here?"

"My grandma used to bring me here when I was a kid." Blaine reached for Kurt's hand again, and they walked slowly and silently down the trail, hand in hand. Blaine loved holding Kurt's hand, the way their fingers intertwined so perfectly, as if his hand was made to hold Kurt's. Kurt's hand was slightly larger than Blaine's and always solid, never hesitant.

"She used to call it the Enchanted Forest, like in fairy tales," Blaine said, finally breaking the silence. "We came here at least once a week, sometimes twice. The trail goes on for miles, we usually wouldn't walk that far, but it was our time together."

Kurt beamed at him, as if Blaine had let him in on one of his secrets - Blaine didn't talk about his grandmother much, just like Kurt didn't talk about his mom much. Anecdotes here and there, that's what they limited themselves to for whatever reason. "Thanks for sharing it with me," Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hand and nudging at Blaine's shoulder with his own, and Blaine knew he wasn't just talking about the trail.

"I had forgotten about it for the most part," Blaine replied, squeezing Kurt's hand back. "I mean, not the memories, but I came here as a kid so I didn't entirely remember where it was. I thought it was further away, down south past the Lima Bean, but when we were over at the pavilion, it hit me. If we keep walking all the way to the other side, there's a path back out that's only a few blocks from my house. We usually drove and parked in the parking lot, but once I tripped and twisted my ankle, and it was quicker to walk back home than back to the car. It was one of the last times we came here together. I think I blocked that part out."

"I'll make sure you're more careful this time," Kurt assured him, smiling, still holding Blaine’s hand firmly.

They walked down the trail some more, past the brook, pausing to watch the running water. It was definitely cooler under the shade of the trees and the air didn't seem as stale. A squirrel ran across their path, chirping at them, causing Kurt to let go of Blaine's hand and jump.

"Don't laugh, that could have been anything," Kurt scolded Blaine, who was trying very hard to contain the fact that he found Kurt’s actions humorous. Kurt picked up his water bottle from the ground where he dropped it and added, "Did it get really dark all the sudden?"

Blaine looked at his watch. It was only a little after five, too early still to be getting dark out. Before he could answer, a fat raindrop landed right on his nose. "I think the rain you talked about earlier is here."

Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but was drowned out by the sky opening up almost instantly, the rain suddenly coming down fast. Kurt started to laugh and Blaine joined in. "We're going to be totally drenched by the time we get back to your car," Blaine finally said.

"I just detailed my car too," Kurt replied, frowning a little, which was silly, because they were stalling and going to be even more soaked by the time they got moving. "Hey, didn't you say your house is close to here? If we're going to get wet anyways, you know."

It was such an un-Kurt like thing to suggest, but maybe Kurt valued his clean car more than his clothes at the moment. "Yeah, yeah, okay. I think I remember the way, it's been a while. You sure your shoes can get wet?"

Kurt shrugged and looked down at his Doc Martens. "Luckily, I wore my old pair. I dressed for rain, nothing that can't be dried. Not that I imagined getting soaked. You have any electronics in your pockets?"

Blaine shook his head. "Aren't you glad I talked you into the waterproof iPhone covers?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, which didn't really have its intended effect since his lashes had raindrops dripping off of them. "Yours still looks like a bright orange safety cone."

They walked quickly down the trail – the path to his neighborhood was a bit further off than Blaine realized. It wasn't long before their clothes were soaked through and sticking to their damp skin. He was glad he opted for sneakers rather than sandals this morning. "Sorry this didn't turn out as romantic as I had hoped," he called out, practically yelling to be heard over the downpour.

"Who says this isn't romantic?" Kurt replied with a smirk. "Doesn't this happen in movies all the time?"

Blaine stopped walking then and pulled Kurt towards him. "No, but this does," he said, brushing Kurt's wet hair out of his face and kissing him. Kurt tasted like rainwater and watermelon and lemonade and Blaine's whole summer would be remembered based on this, not working at theme parks in the heat of summer singing with stupid girls like the previous six weeks had been, just this moment, standing in the rain, kissing Kurt like his life depended on it.

"You're so cheesy," Kurt said with a small smile, but he made no move to pull away from Blaine. "You're lucky I love you."

"I know," Blaine said seriously, and Kurt pulled him in for another kiss, long and lingering. "What's gotten into you today?" he asked when they broke. "Not that I'm complaining." Because he _so_ wasn't.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders, rain still falling all around them. "You make me spontaneous. Not all the time," he added quickly, "but sometimes. Plus, I figure when we get to your house we can dry each other off with one of your huge, fluffy towels." Kurt parted his lips and quirked his eyebrow and damn, they needed to get out of the rain.

By the time they left the park and made it back to Blaine’s neighborhood, the downpour had slowed to a constant drizzle. Blaine ran in front of Kurt and jumped in a puddle that was forming by the sidewalk. Kurt rolled his eyes as he walked by. “Blaine, I can handle wet, but water on the ground is filthy. I can’t do wet and dirty.” He eyed Blaine, who was grinning wildly. “I know you want to make a joke about that, just get on with it.”

“Hey! Where’s the fun in that?” Blaine pretended to pout and wrapped his arm around Kurt’s shoulder

Kurt shrugged his arm away and pointed a finger at him. “Cheesy. Remember. I’m on to you.” Blaine grinned again and Kurt just sighed. “I’m going to run away before you can comment on that one too. I'm starting to get cold.”

They finally reached Blaine’s house, Blaine jogging to catch up with Kurt. Blaine punched in his code on the garage door opener, figuring that was better than tracking water through the house. Once they were inside, he pressed the button to close the door again, and said to Kurt, “Here, take off your clothes.”

Kurt just raised an eyebrow and said, “This is fast, even for you.”

Blaine took off his sopping wet tee shirt and motioned to the washer and dryer. “I was going to throw the clothes in the dryer, but if you’d rather not, be my guest.” Blaine walked over to the dryer and checked - it was empty except for one towel, he must have missed it when he did his laundry earlier. "There is only _one_ big fluffy towel out here though, and I'm not going to share it with you if you're still in your clothes."

Blaine waved the towel at Kurt and set it on top of the dryer while he kicked off his shoes and socks. He took his shorts off, removing his phone, wallet, and keys before throwing them in the dryer with his socks and shirt, and walking over to Kurt, who was still fully dressed. "Do you need some assistance?" he asked, quietly, hooking his fingers through Kurt’s belt loops and pulling him closer.

“Actually, I do,” Kurt replied, blushing a little.”My jeans are plastered to my legs, I think. Some assistance would be great.”

Blaine looked down at the jeans he was hanging onto, and they did look tighter somehow. Blaine was pretty sure that was impossible, since when Kurt came to pick him up earlier, Blaine decided they had to be Kurt’s tightest pair. He supposed they just seemed tighter since the rain was making them cling to Kurt's legs. Good thing Blaine loved Kurt's legs.

"You sure all of this can go in the dryer?" Blaine asked, voice low as he started to unbutton Kurt's tan vest and the white button-down underneath. Kurt just nodded, the corners of his mouth turning up into a smile. Blaine added Kurt's clothes to the pile forming in the dryer.

Kurt removed all the items from his pockets and set them next to Blaine's things on top of the washing machine. He tilted his head towards Blaine, as if to ask _now what?_ , and Blaine nodded towards the dryer. "Up," he said simply, and Kurt looked at him curiously, but hoisted himself up onto the dryer.

Blaine set to work on the laces of Kurt's left boot, black ones that only went a little past his ankle. "We have got to buy you some more summer appropriate shoes," Blaine teased.

"I dressed for rain and I can guarantee you, my feet aren’t a bit wet in these boots," Kurt commented dryly. "Though you know I won't turn down a shopping opportunity. You're making me feel pretty useless right now, by the way. I just needed help with the pants," he added, wiggling his toes towards Blaine as he set Kurt's boot and sock neatly to the side and started working on the other laces.

"I'm sure you'll find plenty of ways to make yourself useful in a bit," Blaine replied, arching his eyebrows at Kurt, which earned him another eye roll, having lost count of how many he’d received that day. He knew Kurt secretly found his stupid jokes endearing - at least that's what he told himself. He tugged Kurt’s remaining boot from his foot, setting it next to its twin. “I’d make a comment on the pants,” he said, standing up and slotting himself between Kurt’s legs, lightly kissing him before continuing, “but I very much like them. Even if they are hard to get off.”

Kurt unbuttoned his jeans and lifted his hips of the dryer to allow Blaine to start to tug at them, slowly working them down his legs. Kurt just watched as Blaine's brow furrowed in thought, trying to figure out the best way to go about getting them off. The wet denim bunched around Kurt's thighs and Blaine made the decision that working them off from the ankles would be a better strategy. "You are working quite hard." Blaine could hear the amusement in Kurt's voice and glanced up at him as he pulled at his right pant leg. He finally worked them all the way off, and he felt Kurt tug at his arm, pulling him up. "I'll have to reward you for all of your hard work," he whispered, voice a little hoarse all of the sudden, before leaning forward to thrust his tongue in Blaine's mouth, Blaine gasping a little at Kurt's forwardness.

Blaine leaned in closer to Kurt, causing Kurt to wrap his legs around Blaine's torso and pulling him even closer, close enough that Blaine could feel Kurt press into his stomach. Blaine groaned at the touch, that Kurt was already so hard. "Kurt, please," he murmured as he tipped his head back to reach Kurt's mouth again, "please let me."

Kurt just grinned wickedly and hopped off the dryer, throwing his pants and socks in with the other clothes. "I think we should start the dryer first," he said, pulling off his boxer briefs and adding them to the pile before walking over to Blaine and palming his just-as-hard cock and motioning for him to do the same. When all of the clothes were safely inside, Kurt turned the knobs to the right setting and hit the button to make it start before folding the towel in half twice and placing it right where he had been sitting. He double checked the knobs before hopping back up into place on top of the dryer. "You have fifteen minutes to make me come."

As quick as the words rolled off Kurt's tongue, Blaine's mouth was on Kurt, kissing up his calf now that his legs were free from their jeans. His tongue darted quickly to catch a water droplet running down Kurt's thigh, Kurt shivering a bit. Since they hadn't actually used the towel to dry off, Kurt's skin was still cool and damp from the rain, Blaine's mouth hot against it. "Have I told you lately how much I love your legs?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head as he leaned backwards on his hands, bracing himself for the movement of the dryer. Spontaneous was right, this is the boy who freaked out that Blaine had a waterbed the first time they had done this only a few months ago. Blaine grinned into Kurt's thigh before continuing his work, licking a thick, wet line up it towards Kurt's cock. "What are you smiling about?" Kurt asked, slightly amused and looking down at him through his half lidded eyes.

"I'm just a lucky guy," Blaine said simply, not giving Kurt any time to respond before taking him in his mouth since he had a schedule to adhere to. He heard Kurt swear under his breath, grinning as he pulled off to run his tongue up the length of Kurt's cock to get it thoroughly wet, loving that Kurt was unraveling so quickly.

"I'm so glad it rained, wasn't sure if we'd have enough time to do this tonight with the party," Kurt said quickly, the want audible in his voice, "I'd been thinking about it all week." Even with a mostly empty house on Blaine’s end, Blaine and Kurt hadn’t had enough alone time all summer for either of their liking.

Blaine sunk his mouth over Kurt again, one of Kurt's hands tangling in his hair, tugging slightly just like Blaine liked and making him moan (just like Kurt liked). “ _Blaine_ ,” Kurt blurted out, probably because Blaine was holding nothing back, not working up to a steady pace like usual, matching Kurt’s enthusiasm from when he struck his tongue down Blaine’s throat earlier.

“Too much?” Blaine purred. He was pretty sure it wasn’t even though he had never seen Kurt like this before, so needy so fast.

“No, Blaine, please,” Kurt stammered, “ _more_ ,” so Blaine gave him more, taking him in as far as he could, bringing his hand up to grip the rest that he couldn’t.

Kurt tugged on Blaine’s hair again, all traces of gel gone in the rainstorm, and Blaine had a fleeting thought of switching to a lighter hold, at least on date nights, because Kurt’s fingers against his scalp were turning him on more than usual, or maybe it was _Kurt_ who was turning him on more than usual, just because he was letting himself really go, free to feel good like the stupid song said.

“Blaine,” Kurt warned, tapping at his temple, and that was their signal, meaning Kurt was close. Normally, Blaine would pull off and finish Kurt with his hand, but today was different, today was about _more_ , and he made no move to back away. When Kurt realized what he was doing, he called out Blaine’s name one more time, his voice so low and raspy it sounded like a growl, and came hard, harder than usual, or maybe it just seemed that way since this part was new.

Blaine didn’t falter though, wanting to make this perfect for Kurt, because he had already made Blaine feel so good that afternoon and Kurt had barely touched him. He glanced up just for a second to see the look on Kurt’s face and, _oh_. He would definitely be doing this again. Blaine only stopped when Kurt was finally through, his hips twitching backwards, it all too much, standing up and letting Kurt slump against him.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, laying his head down on Blaine's shoulder and sighing blissfully as he came down.”God, Kurt,” Blaine hummed softly, not able to find the words to express all of the things going on in his head right now – how Kurt felt, how Kurt looked, how Kurt made him feel. Kurt didn’t let him finish anyways, tilting his head back to kiss him.

The dryer finally shuddered to a halt and Kurt dipped his head, letting out a laugh against Blaine's chest. "See, totally within my fifteen minute challenge limits," Blaine said, words coming back to him a bit and his laugh ruffling Kurt's hair.

Kurt leaned back a bit and squinted at him before turning back to reset the dyer and pushing Blaine back so he could hop down. "I won't even need ten," he said mischievously.

Blaine just got out of Kurt’s way and silently hopped up on the dryer himself. This was _definitely_ the best summer ever.


End file.
